Melody
Note to self, this isn't part of the coding, but use it for names on relationships and hobbies. Text |Childhood Text = Being the eldest of eight children gave her a lot of responsibilities. She has to be the example. She doesn't mind much. She always tried to spend time with her siblings not wanting one to think she preferred another. This caused some complications. One sibling would want to talk to her and another might want to play with her. One day it got so bad that she wished she could be alone for little bit when suddenly she was in the backyard. Her mother found out about it and told her all about Hogwarts. She couldn't wait! |History at Hogwarts Text = |Skills Text = |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — x / Astronomy — X Charms — EE / Charms — EE Defense Against the Dark Arts — A / Defense Against the Dark Arts — EE Herbology — A / Herbology — EE History of Magic — D / History of Magic — A Potions — EE / Potions — EE Transfiguration — A / Transfiguration — A Arithmancy — X / Arithmancy — X Care of Magical Creatures — X / Care of Magical Creatures — X Muggle Studies — X / Muggle Studies — X Ancient Runes — X / Ancient Runes — X Ancient Studies — X / Ancient Studies — X Ghoul Studies — X / Ghoul Studies — X Magical Theory — X / Magical Theory — X Alchemy — N/A / Alchemy — X Apparition — N/A / Apparition — EE Healing - X / Healing - O |Parents Text = Thomas Padmore She loves her father. She does! It's just that, she never sees him. Dana Padmore She loves her mum. She spends loads of time with her. |Siblings Text = Hope Padmore She wishes she can spend more time with her. Jonathan Padmore Her brother died during the summer before her seventh year. She hates herself for not spending more time with him. Benjamin Padmore WIP Boris Padmore Boris is a sweetheart, that's for sure. Clarissa Padmore Melody is probably the closest to Clarissa then any of her other siblings. After all, they did share a room. Arthur and Jennifer Padmore She loves the twins with all her heart. Arthur is just a sweet little boy and Jen is just this cute little daredevil. They balance each other out. |Friends Text = Alessandra D'Martin They became best friends during the summer before Melody's seventh year. Melody thinks that Alessa is amazing. She can't wait to see what she can accomplish! |Acquaintances Text = |Pets Text = |Romances Text = Winston Wolf Winston is a great guy. Melody can always rely on him. She's also in love with the guy. And to think, it afk started with a dance lesson. |Name Meaning = Melody: /me-lo-dy/ as a girls' name is pronounced MEL-a-dee. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Melody is "music, song". First used in the 13th century. |Goals and Plans = *Become a Healer at St. Mungo's * #Wolfmore *Pregnancy Plotline |Fears = |Random Facts = *Protective of her siblings *Ships Aladan }}